


Day 9 Publish

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, I honestly don't know what tags put on this, M/M, Success, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: On Gamer 2.0 is implied the boys have an editor, so if they have one maybe their comic got so popular that they caught the attention of an editorial, why not? If Marinette gets to design for Jagged Stone then my boys can be professionally published.This how that happened according to my imagination.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Day 9 Publish

**Author's Note:**

> Also more hc!  
> Miraculous has enough shity parents with Gabriel and Audrey, I want my babies to have supportive and loving families.  
> Also I think that their parent would be friends as well, I mean why not?

Nathaniel and Marc couldn’t be more excited even if they try. THEIR COMIC IS GOING TO BE PUBLISHED!!! Like for real, by an editorial and is going to be selled! 

Is something they never expected. Their comic started as a little project for their art club, something they enjoyed doing; after their second issue Marinette’s best friend, Alya, suggested posting the comic online so more people could read it— not just their friends from the art club— she even promised to make some publicity on her Ladyblog. 

It was a nice offering, also they were not going to lie, having their work being read for more people was a dream. They mentally prepared themselves— for the good things and the bad ones that could come from posting their comic online— and posted it. It was a Saturday, they can remember. 

As promised as soon as they posted their comic on their— recently created— account on Tumblr Alya immediately started to recommend it on her blog. They thought that it would take some time before getting some notifications about their comic, they’ve decided they wanted to read them together so they turn their phones in silent mode and went to the movies to wait a little until they could know how well received was their comic— both of them were very nervous of being alone with their crush— after the movie they went to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery where Marinette received them excitedly. 

“Hey guys! Already celebrating the wonderful reception of your comic?” the comic duo shared a confused look, their comic has a wonderful reception? It wasn’t they weren’t happy but… They just posted it like two hours ago, it wasn’t too early to say that? 

Watching the confused look on the duo faces, Marinette's excitement flattered a little. “Are you telling me you haven’t seen the notifications from your post yet?” 

The best friends exchanged another look and it was Marc who answered to his cousin “No?” 

Marinette gave them a wild smirk, a knowing gleam on her eyes. “In that case I suggest you two to watch them, I’ll go for some pastries for you, is on the house and I don’t accept a no for an answer, meanwhile you look how successful your comic is” she winked at them and went for the desserts before any of them could say something. 

They stare at each other having a silent conversation before shrugging their shoulders and taking a seat in one of the tiny tables the bakery put during the afternoon, they sat side by side and Nathaniel pulled out his phone to see the notification. Marc got closer— totally ignoring his rushing heart for being this close to the redhead and totally unaware that his friend was in the same predicament— to see the screen together. 

They were nicely stunned at seeing the huge quantity of notifications from their post. There were hearts, comments, reblogs, sharings, it was more than they thought for that amount of time. 

Going through all the comments and messages they were happy— wait no— cross that, they were euphoric seeing how much people liked, _loved_ , their work. Something they enjoyed doing together and people were enjoying it as well. 

Of course there were some people that didn’t like it— some of them were particularly mean about it— but they didn’t pay attention to those ones, they just focused on the positive. 

When Marinette came back with a tray of good looking desserts and two vanilla milkshakes she smiled at seeing the happiness practically gleaming from the pair, she congratulated them and left them alone, wishing a bright future for their comic. 

If it was possible Marc’s already blissful expression grew at seeing the sweets, Nathaniel simply shaked his head fondly and indulged himself with the treats Marinette brough them. 

They enjoyed their desserts and read the wonderful comments and support from the people, after that they decided that, indeed, a celebration was required. They went for a walk through their favorite places and when the sky started to darkener they went to a nice hamburguer place to have dinner— of course they called their parents to let them know— after that they parted ways and went to their homes where their parents received them with pride and congratulations. 

They posted four more issues before it happened. They were reading comments, messages and some reblogs— they always did that together— when they got to a particular message, it was from an editorial— or at least it was what the profile picture and the account showed— and they were interested in their comic. 

They showed the message to Alix, Marinette and Mr. Carracci, they encouraged them to answer— of course Mr. Carracci advised to have at least one parent present just in case— after some texts, exchanging emails— everything with one of their parents supervising— they set up a meeting with a publisher and an editor. Fortunately both couples of parents were able to be present during said meeting. 

The four adults talked a little when they met to go to the editorial, it looked that they were getting along very well. Once they got to the building they were received by a polite receptionist and then guided to an office where the publisher and the editor were waiting for them. 

The meeting went smoothly, they explained something to the teens and their families, how they worked, what they would be expecting from them, what were their policies, how much they would win, the teens and their parents made questions and were answered politely and professionally. 

What did shocked them, though, was that during the meeting Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves arrived and also discussed some things with them and gladly gave their consentement to publish a fan comic about them professionally— is their image after all— before leaving they expressed their love for their comic and how much they enjoyed it— Marc and Nathaniel were barely restraining themselves from squealing— with all those matters taken care of and with both families sure and satisfied with the terms of the editorial they signed a contract. “Paris’ Heroes” would be published soon. 

After the meeting their parents kept talking and pretty much like them they ‘clicked’, between conversation and conversation one thing led to another and next thing they knew they were all having dinner together in a familiar restaurant near the Eiffel Tower. 

It was nice that their parents could be friends like them, soon enough they got close and became good friends. 

Now the six of them are at one of the principal bookstores that have a contract with the editorial, today is the day when their coming is being released for the public. They are nervous but very happy and proud of themselves. Their parents feel just the same about their sons.

Finally the moment comes, the manager opens the door of the shop and a wave of people enter, a very considerable amount go directly to where their comic is being exposed to get a copy— some of them even recognize them and ask for an autograph— but again are Ladybug and Chat Noir who don’t fail to surprise them, because the heroes just arrived to the bookstore. 

At first they were worried, was there an akuma right now? But when the heroic duo smiled and waved to the people they relaxed. 

Of course when the heroes walk to the bookshelf where their comic is and grab each one a copy they start to internally freak out. LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE BUYING THEIR COMIC!!!!! 

Even the cashier and the people inside the shop look stunned as the heroes pay for the comics. But what almost gets them to faint is when the heroes walk right towards them and ask for autographs and a picture— how they managed to sign the comics and take the photos without squealing and/or fainting is a mystery that may never be resolved—. 

This day couldn’t be better. 

After half an hour or so they decided that a celebration was needed so their parents took them to a very nice restaurant. What better way to celebrate such a success than with a good meal with the best company? 

They have a wonderful evening, feeling proud of each other, of their work, with the best company they could ask for and with a good feeling about the future of their comic. 


End file.
